phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheHeartlessHero
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Monty & Major Monogram.png page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Patrickau 26 (Talk) 10:03, May 20, 2012 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Picture format Could you switch the pictures you're uploading to .jpg format? The quality is about the same as .png but the file sizes are much smaller and they will load faster when people look at them. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:04, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :I checked with some other users to get their thoughts on the matter and since PNG is a loseless format and we are striving for quality here, I've decided to leave it as is. The images resized on respective pages should load fairly quickly while it would only take a bit to load the fullsize image itself. It's similar to FLAC vs MP3 or 1080p vs 720p, most people can't tell the difference but for those that want the best, it's there. Sorry if it causes any problems for you.TheHeartlessHero 05:33, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :: About two years ago, I did a between the two file formats. As long as you are starting out with a high-quality image source, such as an iTunes or DVD screencap, or a file from a digital video recorder, in most cases there is very little difference in image quality between a .jpg set with low compression and a .png with zero compression. Any degradation in the image quality is actually the result of the wiki resizing the picture into a new file instead of just transmitting the original file and telling the browser to do the resize. :: You're right that for most people, they are going to see the smaller version and the picture will load about the same regardless of format. Where .jpg helps out is when you are going to the file's page to update the description or to look at the picture at a larger resolution. The difference in load time between a 40K .jpg and a 350K .png then becomes noticable, especially if you're on a wireless Internet connection. And back when I was performing maintenance all of our pictures (which I'm overdue for continuing), the extra seconds of delay per page adds up pretty quickly. :: We do have an image policy that lists .jpg as the preferred format, but it's not mandatory to only use that format. The picture you're uploading are appreciated, so keep going with that, please. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:41, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :: I much prefer to keep the loseless PNG files but as they are earmarked for conversion and someone is already converting them with compression artifacts, I am batch converting them all to 100% quality jpg images which makes them around 1MB in size each. I'd much prefer to have the highest quality jpg images available if I can't leave the PNG ones here. I will also be doing all future screenshots in jpg to prevent this in the future.TheHeartlessHero 02:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Extra Agent Doof Images Hi I was wondering if you wouldn't mind uploading a few more photos from Agent Doof. It's just that Phineas and Ferb look so cute as babies and I'd like to see more photos of them, and I have no idea how to get photos myself. So could you please upload a few pictures of Phineas and Ferb as babies in Agent Doof? : Do you have any specific shots in mind? I took quite a bit of them already in various positions throughout the episode. I wouldn't really know what else to capture without some input. Just let me know and I'll be glad to. TheHeartlessHero 04:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC) : Sure. Let's see............ : How about that shot of them crawling away from Candace : Phineas throwing the newspaper and licking Candace's phone : Candace struggling to get Ferb to hold the paper : Phineas and Ferb asleep in the stroller : All shots of Phineas and Ferb crying in the stroller : Ferb taking Candace's phone while she puts Phineas down : How do those sound? : I don't know if this will help, but I'll give you this link to the episode in HD : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Bo7kyOz9aU&feature=bf_prev&list=WL6D94A6D54A522D9C ::: I have the episodes. I did have some screenshots of those scenes but I think I scrapped them for other choices. Sounds good and I will get some up in a day or two. TheHeartlessHero 07:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: I uploaded 16 new shots from the episode. Hope you enjoy them! TheHeartlessHero 03:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Where'd you get the photos you uploaded earilier? Fear Not! 18:27, June 1, 2012 (UTC) : Which ones? All HD screenshots are taken from iTunes. If you are referring to the unaired episodes. I have a copy of them. See me in the chat sometime if you want them.TheHeartlessHero 19:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) : I forgot to say thank you. Thank you very much. I really really really hate to ask this but is there a chance you could upload more baby pictures? Perry's Signature image Instead of uploading a new image and marking Perry signature.jpg for deletion, it would've been easier to click on "Upload a new version of this file" on the page. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 16:21, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Easier to go back in time and upload a new version of a file I didn't know existed in the first place? Look at the dates. I uploaded it last week. I only marked the other for deletion because mine is of higher quality.TheHeartlessHero 16:53, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Instead of starting an argument over this, let's have the admins decide what to do with the images. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 17:06, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I have no issue over letting them decide. Either way, one gets deleted while my image will take precedence. I am not familiar with who the admins are but I popped into chat earlier asking for a ruling but whether the mods there read it or not, I don't know.TheHeartlessHero 02:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::The admins are Patrickau 26, RRabbit42, Ryan Stoppable, SuperFlash101, and Topher208. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 03:02, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Please ignore the last message as I contacted RRabbit42 on his talk page about this. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 15:38, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Danville Mall Is that the Danville Mall with the saucer overhead? I do not recall the original ep that shows the Danville Mall (next to City Hall, apparently), so I do not know what it looks like. Buggum | (Talk) 03:17, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::That should be it. It looks similar enough to it but could be from a different angle than the one we usually see. I can't think of anything else it could be. TheHeartlessHero 03:30, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Episode Order Hey, instead of listing pitcures in alphabetical order, put them in order of the episode layout. It's confusing everyone. Fear Not! 14:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't really place it in alphabetical order, they just automatically sort that way on my PC for when I upload them. Short of adding in arbitrary numbers, I won't be able to manually sort them all by when they appear in the episode as I upload.TheHeartlessHero 18:40, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Doofapus Can you give me the link to doofapus? download link for doofapus can you give me the download link for doofapus again?